


It's only natural

by Kimale



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimale/pseuds/Kimale
Summary: Just a small moment took her attention and the screech of tires ended it all.
Relationships: Gabriel/Original character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: Small podfics of an unusual duo





	It's only natural

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KuVhalla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuVhalla/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Chicken That Finally Crossed The Fucking Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771267) by [KuVhalla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuVhalla/pseuds/KuVhalla). 



> Beware. Another short fic for Kuvvy's fic 'the chicken that finally crossed the fuckin road'. As tags. Just angst, no happy ending. Warning in advance.

"I'm telling you G! I'll just drop it off and I'm back! Nothing to worry about."  
He knew she'll be alright but he had an unnerving feeling.

"Remember that we wanted to watch that -"  
He couldn't even finish his sentence, when an awful screech rippled through his phone.  
Then a scream.  
"Goblin? GOBLIN?!? Are you there?!?"  
There was no answer. He mirackled himself over there. A thunder wasn't even noticed with all the rush.  
He's there.  
Now where's Gobl-

No.

No no no.

He can't be late.

There it was. Her body twisted, bones broken, blood spilling, soul not in sight. Her empty body laid there surrounded by humans and death themselves. He didn't even spare a look at the archangel. They just left.

She's not there.  
She's not-

He snapped his fingers.

•••

••

•

Nothing.

He snapped again. And again, again and again.

Still nothing.

He wanted to scream. To laugh. To cry. To. Feel. Anything.

No. No! He can do this! It's not over! He won't let it be over!  
She is not d-  
She is not.

God wouldn't let-  
Wouldn't do that. Not to him.  
Not to her son.

He took a step towards her body. Some humans tried to pull him away. He let them.  
He had to leave this place. The smell of burned tires pricked his eyes. The wailing of sirens hurt his ears.  
There is an important meeting with Almighty awaiting.

He moved to nearest church. Hope City Church in Shoreditch. 

His knees had hit the tiles so hard they cracked. Ceramic bits dug into his flesh. He didn't care about it. Not for his sweatpants, now cut and stained with his blood. Pants Goblin gave him...

He had to focus.

He looked up with pleasing eyes and hope. She was listening. She really was. She also knew what he wished. What he wanted. What he BELIVED an answer woul be.  
The real answear...  
The real answear was the same as the last one they've talked.

"It's only natural"

He moved his hand to his neck. Firm structure of The Coin did not sooth his mind.  
He closed his eyes.  
"Will i ever- Will I-"  
The lump in his throat took the toll. A straining sound escaped his clenched jaw.

She left him there.  
On his knees.  
Pleading.

He clutched his 'necklace' and tug it harshly, snapping the chain.

And for the first time...

H e f e l t. t r u e l y a l o n e .


End file.
